Run away protector
by MadHattersCat
Summary: Persea Jackson, the run away or is it the protector. Turning the Greek world upside down was just the start. What else can she do to us, most of the demigods are on her side anyway so watch out Olympus cause if you dont, you can get hurt. Fem percy. Oc Percy.
1. Dream and Run

**Yo! Ok this story is one that popped into my head without any warning, it sounds good to me so I hope you like it. And I am going to try my hand at first person point of view so here it is.**

 **Key:**

 _'dream_ talk'

"normal talk"

'Normal think'

* * *

 _~Persea pov~_

 _I was in my apartment, when I heard a baby crying. It sounded like it was in my living room, so I did what any normal five year old did, I went to see it. My eyes widened at the baby version of me, then came a knock on the door. I turned to see mom opening it and I barely heard her say 'poseidon'._

 _Now just because I'm five does not mean I'm stupid, I am an above average five year old or at least that's what mommy says. Any way why would mom be saying the Greek God of the seas name? I watched as a man came into the room and stared in shock at baby me._

 _' I've never had a demigod daughter before, her scent will be very strong. What have you named her?' He stated._

 _' Persea Vesta Jackson' mom replied._

 _'Well my li...'_

I sat up in bed, waking up quickly. I knew mom was asleep, so I got up, turned on the light and quickly opened my book looking for what -demigod- meant.

I was a child of a Greek God and a mortal. I attracted monsters...and because of that mom could die. I can't let that happen, I may be young but I love my mother to pieces and I won't be the cause of her death. So I may be making her sad by doing this but I will do it. Packing up two weeks worth of cloths, a few books, and $40 worth of coins, my backpack was almost ready.

Sneaking to the kitchen, I took some canned foods that don't need to be heated up. Now going back to my room I put the foods in my backpack and then wrote a note to mom to tell I couldn't let her get hurt. I opened the window and climbing onto the fire escape I headed down to the pavement.

"Sorry mom, but I can't let you get hurt and me be the cause. I will always love you mommy," I whispered.

If I remembered correctly Alaska was never mentioned as the gods domain so that would be the best place to head. So walking to the train station to get a map in the middle of the night, wasn't the safest thing but I needed to keep mom safe so nothing else mattered. And with that I officially declared myself a run away.

* * *

 **So what you think? Should I continue or not, so please review!㈸3**


	2. Alpha

**Ok, I was told to continue so I will. Thank you to those readers who reviewed, and hopefully will review to this chapter as well, so here's the chapter.**

* * *

I was only an hour, one stupid hour and I was being chased by some type of dog. Oh, think Persea, think. Aha, the dogs are hellhounds, and hounds are dogs, right? Maybe if I show that I'm not scared they will stop. Nah their monsters they would never stop.

A cliff, I'm trapped on a cliff this is bad. Turning around I saw them coming out of shadows, how are they doing that? Oh no they are getting way to close for comfort, ok Persea calm down. Hounds should be like dogs, maybe you could train them too, I hope. Ok let's do this.

"Stop"

They keep getting closer.

"Stop!"

Closer.

"STOP!"

They stopped and growled.

"NO GROWLING"

Ok for them to listen you need to yell, I'm going to need something to drink after this.

"SIT"

That sat. Yes I'm getting somewhere.

"Lay down"

The layed down. I might survive this.

"Who's the alpha"

They started growling again. Ok back to yelling.

"WHO'S ALPHA"

They stopped growling, whimpered and turned on their back showing submission. Ha, I thought so.

"Good hounds now up we are heading to Alaska"

They got and looked at me expectantly. I walked passed them and patted my thigh and they followed. I had just probably destroyed the line between monsters and demigods but I wasn't in the mood to care. Hellhound training is tiring, and I'm hungry.

After another hour walking I had come up with names which I had already told the hounds.

"Ace, Mira, Yang go hunt. Trik go get wood. Silver dig a crater size hole. Kia come with me."

Ace, Yang, and Trik we're males while Mira, Silver, and Kia were female. They could use the shadows to move around. After getting everything together and making a campfire I ate my dinner. I had realized one thing when I needed a job it would have to be as far from dogs as possible.

Training dogs was not my thing, these hounds were enough for me and I while I wouldn't mind a few more, I could not have something to do every day that required training dogs everyday no matter how much they payed.

"Night hounds," I whispered.

I got some huffs in response before slipping into a seamless sleep.

* * *

 **Well what you think? Please review if you want more chapters and I would to say thank you to LizzyKitsune and shiningsilverwolf for their reviews for me to continue this story.**

 **So I hope that more people will like this story and if you don't I'm sorry my writing isn't to your liking. But again thank you to the people who review I am glad to know you like my story.**

 **So hopefully this will continue, so until next time, bye!**


	3. Powers and Nico

**Yo people! More chapters thanks to lizzykitsune and shiningsilverwolf. Also a poll will be made to decide who Persea will date. Any who here's the chapter!**

 **Key:**

"normal talk"

 _~pov~_

* * *

 _~Persea~_

These hounds hate me, I asked to go to Alaska but no! I'm taken to Los Vegas and where did that kid come from. He stared at me, rude did he ever hear of manners? Then again I guess I look weird with the hounds surrounding me. He's opening his mouth, what's he gonna say, please by the gods don't scream.

"Are you like me?"

That's knew.

"Your a demigod too, um what's your name?"

"I'm Nico, and yes I'm a demigod."

Nico, ok I can work with...is he bleeding?

"Are you bleeding Nico?"

"Wha.. oh ya I am I guess."

Well the hospital's a no go, hmm is that water?

"Nico come with me."

Walking to the water hearing him trail after me, I raised my hand and feeling a tug in my gut the water rose.

 _~Nico pov~_

I stared at the girl in front of me, she had hellhounds around her. I had run away from a casino/hotel place leaving my sister who didn't want to leave there. I had followed her as she asked and watched I awe as the water rose. She directed it to my wound which felt a lot better after the water touched it.

I stared as my wound closed up like it wasn't there in the first place.

"How?"

"My father is Poseidon, thus I can control water. Do you know who your parent is?"

"My father is Hades. Do you mind if I traveled with you?"

 _~Persea~_

He wants to travel with me?

"Ok you can travel with me I'm going to Alaska."

"Why Alaska?"

"Alaska was never mentioned as the gods domain. And well, all the hero's from Zeus, Poseidon, and sometimes Hades have all been used in my opinion so what better way to get away than Alaska."

"Alaska, ok sounds nice when do we leave?"

"Now would be nice, oh by the way my name is Persea."

"Whats with the hellhounds?"

There it is.

"First day I was traveling I ran into them and I guess you can say I gave them obedience training."

"Isn't Alaska over the ocean?"

I froze, why did I forget that.

"It is thats when we steal a boat."

Ah I love my ideas.

We walked for about three hours before hitting the boat yard and I had found a boat that was about ready to fall apart.

"Is this safe Persea?"

"It'll be safe until we get off of it."

"That does not make me feel any better."

"Oh, come on Nico. Get in this stupid boat the dogs are in it with me or are you you telling me the hounds have more pride than you?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming I will not lose to a hound."

And off we went to Alaska in a boat so broken down that I had a constant layer of water over it to keep it together. I had also been having the water move us faster.

* * *

 **Ok people I am running out of ideas on how to continue this so if you have suggestions send them in I will consider them. So hopefully you like this story and the poll is up on my profile.**


	4. Arion my horse half-brother

**Hello people! I have taken up shiningsilverwolf suggestion about having Persea meet Arion. Any way there is a poll for who Persea will be paired with.**

 **So here's the chapter!**

* * *

 _~Persea pov~_

Nico and I reached Alaska within three hours. After we and the hounds were off the boat I let my power stop working on it and we watched as it sunk below the surface.

"That was fun."

I got a huff and annoyed growls in return.

Turning I stared at the weird horse in front of me.

"Hi horsey"

"My name is not horsey it is Arion girl, but you'll never understand so I guess I'll be horsey."

I had to hold in my laughter, I heard him but I'm going to keep that to my self.

"Hey Nico can we keep him?"

"Is that a good idea?"

"I don't know, the hounds like him."

It was the truth, the hounds weren't even growling at Arion.

"Come I know a place you can rest."

"Where is he going Percy?"

Did Nico just give me a nickname?

"I don't know, let's follow him."

This will be fun acting like I don't know what he's saying. We followed Marion for an hour till we ended in a clearing. It was huge, and had lots of places you could hide traps.

"Hey Nico?"

"What?"

"Will you help me build a house tomorrow?"

"Sure anything else?"

"Yep, we will probably be the youngest person working by the time were ten."

"Whys that?"

"I took a laptop that someone left on a table in Los Vegas and it gets signal here, we can enter schooling online then if you you can enter collage with me."

"Sounds like a plan Percy."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Education Arion, Education."

Dang it, I slipped up.

"You understand me?"

"I always understood you, my father's Poseidon while Nico's father is Hades."

I lost my own game. Oh well, at least I got Nico and the hounds.

"So were half siblings?"

WHAT, my half brother is a horse, this is so not fair, I have a very big advantage.

"Yeah, I guess."

Ah, good Persea, the good ole nervous but I know something you don't response.

"We need food"

Why did you remind me Nico?

"Hounds hunt."

I pulled the needed materials of a campfire out of my bag. And the others are looking at me like I'm crazy.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Three bucks were bought back with the hounds. After food it was time to sleep. I lent against Arion while Nico used my lap as a pillow. He hounds took a protective circle around us. And I finally let myself slip into the realm of Morphesus.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Please vote on the poll and review for more chapters. I'm serious no more chapters will be added unless there is reviews for this chapter personally.**

 **Bye!**

 **-MadHattersCat**

* * *

 **To be continued...hopefully.**


	5. The House

**Yo people! It's been continued. So thank you to the people who commented! The winner of the poll is...NICO! Anyway onto the story. Same key as last chapter.**

* * *

 _~percia~_

I was woken up by the hounds as the sun had just risen. Why Apollo, why must you be so bright? I sat up slowly and looked over to Nico, he was still sleeping. Arion was gone but I didn't care at the moment I needed a shower.

'No bathroom, so ocean it is'

I found a spot were I couldn't be seen and I stripped. Looking at the water I jumped in without a second thought. It was a little cooler than normal, but I quickly washed. Getting out, I used the water to clean my clothes before dressing again, as i walked back towards the makeshift camp I saw that the hounds had hunted. Working as quietly as possible i started a fire and cooked the deer meat I cut from the dead animal. By the time it was done it was about 8:30 I think, I was still new to telling time from the suns position.

"Nico, its time to get up."

When he grunted and turned away I shook him.

"Whaaa...oh fine, i'm up, i'm up."

After Nico and I finished eating, I looked around. The clearing was huge now that i could really see it.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You said we were going to build a house, please tell me you have a plan."

"Of course I have a plan. Its going to be two stories lots of space."

"Percy that is not a plan."

"Get over it Nico. It will be a plan. Come on first we need to find some volcanic rock."

"Why?"

"Its going to be the foundation."

With that they started building. Percy didn't realize it but Arion had come back but he didn't come back alone. He had two foals with him, both Pegasus. One was pure black and obviously male, the other a dark gray with a black mane and a white strip on its nose this one was female. They continued watching as the two demigods began building their new home.

 _~3 months later~_

Percy smiled as she stood looking at the house Nico and her had finished building. The house had a volcanic rock foundation and was three stories instead of two, there was also a basement. The basement consisted of an archery range, a swimming pool, a changing area for each gender stocked with clothing for whatever scenario, a weapons area that was stock from mortal to demigod weapons, and a training area with robotic dummies that had 4 difficulties (1:fighting a demigod, 2: fighting a monster, 3: fighting a god, 4: fighting a giant/primordial). The first floor had a kitchen, dining room, living room, two half baths, and 2 offices that also included an area for any hobbies they might pick up. The second story had two guest rooms, a master bedroom, and three full baths, with a towel closet and a extra bedding closet. The third story was the attic which had multiple maps, computers, t.v's, and a table in the middle with a few chairs around it. To put it simply, the attic was their central intelligence center.

Percy turned her head and looked at another building that was constructed a little ways away from the house. It was a stable they had decided to put together for the hounds, Arion, Blackjack, and Blur. Blur and Blackjack were introduced to them by Arion about a month ago. Blackjack belonged to her and had an obsession with sugar cubes and donuts. While Blur belonged to Nico and loved sour apples.

"Percy?"

She looked at Nico who had a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"When will we start schooling?"

"How about in another month? That gives us time to settle in and locate these camps that the evil cupid looking guy we saw a month ago was mumbling about."

"OK sounds good."

"How about we get some sleep its already 9:30 and we've fed the animals already."

"Yeah that sounds good."

They headed to their rooms, Percy's being the master bedroom because Nico said she could have it. And they fell asleep.

 _~In Manhattan~_

A woman cried herself to sleep as the fourth month of her daughter being missing passed.

 _~In Las Vegas~_

A girl cried silently as the fourth month passed that her brother left her.

 _~In Atlantis~_

A man, a women, and a boy sat in a room decorated for a girl, crying as the fourth month passed after the mans first daughter disappeared from their sights.

 _~In the Underworld~_

A man sat in a room crying as the fourth month passed after his son left the hotel and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 **So what ya think? Sorry about taking so long to update.**


	6. New Friends and Bad Ideas

**Yo! Im still alive and sorry for the late update.**

 _~percia~_

Its been about a week since we fully created the house and my addiction to the show Supernatural started. Anyway Nico and I where currently in the woods looking for any good spots to put traps. Well we were until he ran straight into that creepy cupid guy, we saw a month ago, good gods he pops up guy turned around only for his jaw to drop at the sight of Nico. Slowly coming up behind the dark cupid, i jumped on his back when he reached for Nico. He let out a startled yell before falling forwards into a puddle of mud. Nico and i took off running towards the house before the guy could get up.

"Wait, demigods get back here!"

'Ok the guy was stupid.'

Suddenly he appeared in front of us and we ran into him. Before we could back away he grabbed us.

"Nico, where have you been your father is freaking out!? And you girl who are you?"

I glared noticing the water puddle behind him. If he wanted to know so bad, well he will figure it out literally.

 _~creepy cupid guy~_

I cant believe i found Lord Hades son Nico, but this girl with him was powerful. But she was stupid, she wasnt answering me at all. Suddenly i felt a rush of ice cold water hit me, the girl had this smug look on her face...wait, water controlled by girl equals a water god or goddess as a parent. Poseidon's duaghter is missing too, i found the missing children of the big three! Now i need to convince them to come with me back to their fathers.

"Look you two need to come with me! Your fathers are worried sick and are missing you. Im taking you.."

~ _Nico~_

A growl cut the guy off, oh thank the gods the hounds finally showed up. i watched with Percy as the hounds slowly circled him and finally noticing Arion, i grabbed Percy's hand and drug her towards him. After we were both on, Percy whistled to the hounds. They left and Arion took off leaving the guy behind. By the time we got back to the house, i was completely freaked out and hoping Percy had a plan. She grabbed my wrist pulling me off Arion and drug me up to the attic and ppushed me towards a chair as she grabbed a laptop. For the next few minutes all you heard was fast typing noises.

"Aha!"

"What is it Percy?"

"Cupid dude is Thanatos."

"Oh, that makes sense, he recognized me on sight."

"Yeah he did. Which is not good for us, because now he wont stop until were at our parents sides again."

"Oh gods please tell me you have a plan Percy?"

"Of course i have a plan Nico."

"And...?"

"And what?"

"Whats the plan Percy?"

 _~percy's pov~_

Oh thats what Nico meant.

"The plan involves getting our dear Thanatos on our side."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well were lovable kids and honestly i say we just kidnap him until he likes us."

"...You want to get him addicted to that supernatural show dont you?"

"Awww, you know me so well Nico. and yes i really do want a supernatural buddy, Mister. Vampire Diaries."

"Fine. How do you plan to capture him?"

"I found an entrance to an old forge up on the mountain a few days ago, Hephaestus's symbol is all over the place. So if we are going to find chains to restrain a god thats the best place to start right?"

"yeah your right but tomorrow. We'll miss our shows if we do it tonight."

"Of couse we're doing it tomorrow. And who knows whats been left up there. We might find Arion a treat."

"Hehe you might be right."

 _~third pov~_

Both kids headed to their rooms to change into pajamas once the laptop was turned off and put away. After they finished, Nico went outside to feed to hounds, Pegasus, and Arion while Percy went to the kitchen and put together a quick dinner for Nico and herself. She quickly transferred the food into the living room and set up the TV to the channel where the shows would play in about 10 minutes. Nico came in a few minutes later and they both got comfy on the couch.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"When should we apply for online school?"

"After we get Thanatos on our side."

"And what will we do about the parent information needed?"

"That's why we need him on our side, if he is, he can pretend to be our parent."

"Oh. That accually makes sense."

"Yep, now shush its starting."

 _ **-The Next Day-**_

Percy and Nico were climbing the mountain to the entrance of the forge Percy had found the other day. When they finally got to the bronze door, they sat down panting when they got their breath Nico asked his question.

"How did you get up here last time?"

"There's a weird entrance in the forest that leads to an always shifting tunnel system. Met some half-goat, half-man person down there. We stared at each other for awhile before i walked away and found myself in the forge. Its easier getting down the mountain then it is to climb it. Way easier."

Getting up they pushed on the door until it opened to reveal the forge, walking in they looked around for anything resembling chains. Nico spotted something in the corner first.

"Hey Percy!"

"Yeah?"

"I found something."

"What is it?"

"It looks like chains but there's a note."

"Well what does the note say?"

"If you think I can read this you are horribly wrong."

Percy walked over and took the note from Nico's hand and read it.

"Chains to restrain Ares next time he breaks his bike while out with my wife. -Hephaestus."

"What?"

"Aphrodite might be Hephaestus wife but she dates Ares."

"While still married to Hephaestus?"

"Yep, Hera don't believe in divorce so nothing done about it."

"That's just wrong."

"Oh don't i know it. But hey we found the chains, now lets get out of here."

Nico picked up the chains and they left the forge a few minutes before two people appeared in it.

 _~With the two people~_

"Hecate, you think that ill find something here?"

"Maybe, but iu sense the scent of two demigods."

"Your right i sense them too."

"But there not here."

"Not anymore."

"Is there anything missing Hephaestus?"

"Yeah some chains i made to restrain Ares the next time he broke his bike when out with my wife."

"Hmm, i wonder what those demigods need them for any who do you see what you need?"

"No, thanks anyway Hecate."

"Anytime my friend."

The two people disappeared.

 _~With Percy and Nico~_

"I feel like someone was talking about us Nico."

"Same here."

"Eh, whatever. Now we need to set this up."

"And how will we do that?"

"You distract him while i get the water in the air to tie him up with the chain."

"...Why am i always the distraction?"

"Because Nico, your the boy. Ain't ya supposed to protect the girl?"

"...Fine."

"Love you too Nico!"

"Same too you i guess."

Unknown to Percy as she wasn't facing him, Nico was blushing. About an hour later they had tracked down Thanatos and lucky for them he was near a lake. So Percy took the chain and slipped into the water and waited for Nico to give the signal. Slowly Nico walked down the bank of the lake before turning sharply on his heel and walked awy from it directly. Thanatos having sensed Nico teleported in front of him only to be met with a glare and Nico turning around towards the lake. Treating the boy like his father Thanatos appeared in front of him again.

"You have to come with me Nico, Your father is worried."

Nico shook his head and reached a hand up to scratch his head which unknown to Thanatos was the signal for Percy. Before Thanatos could react he was laying flat on the ground tied up in a chain that wouldn't allow him access to his powers.

"You should really be more aware Mr. Thanatos. Shouldn't he Nico?"

"Yeah he really should."

"Lets get him home before I miss my show."

It took a few hours but they had gotten him home and set up on the couch and much to Nico's horror the god after watching one episode became obsessed with Supernatural. Percy and Thanatos were watching the screen intensely and when the end of the new episode came they screamed in fustration at how it was a cliff hanger.

"That cant be it."

"Its the end of the world, we have to wait till next week for the new episode."

"Noooooooooooooo!"

By now Thanatos had been unchained and Percy was using him as a teddy bear.

"So how did you like it Thanatos?"

"It was awesome i cant wait for the next episode!"

And to Nico's horror Percy said the sentence that he knew was going to get him killed.

"Ah, I believe this will be a beautiful friendship!"

"I believe that as well little demigod."

 **Wow chapter done, again sorry for the late update. But next chapter will contain shenanigans brought by Thanatos and Percy that Nico will have to fix. :)**


End file.
